Fonte
by Ariani Lee
Summary: Tatsumi enrage, Ikki grogne, Hyoga est dehors. Il fait de la neige, Seiya des âneries, Shiryu des guirlandes et Shun tente de mettre de l'ordre dans tout ça pour que tout soit prêt à temps pour le réveillon de Saori. HyoShun.


**Auteur : **Silverr

**Traduction :** Ariani Lee

**Bêtalecture :** Shangreela (C'est toujours Lyly u, elle a juste changé de pseudo)

**Fandom : **Saint Seiya/Les Chevaliers du Zodiaque

**Disclaimer : **Les chevaliers appartiennent à Masami Kurumada et l'histoire à Silverr (vous retrouverez le lien sur mon profil). J'ai tellement aimé ce petit truc que j'ai voulu le partager avec les autres lecteurs francophones. Comme de bien entendu, ceci se base sur l'animé et non le manga. Le lien vers l'histoire originale est en bas de mon profil.

**Pairing : **Hyoga/Shun

**Résumé: **Tatsumi enrage, Ikki gronde, Hyoga est dehors à faire de la neige, Seiya fait des conneries et Shiryu des guirlandes, et Shun essaye de mettre de l'ordre dans tout ça pour que tout soit prêt à temps pour le réveillon qu'organise Saori. HyoShun, traduction de la fic de Silverr.

**ANNONCE: Pour ceux qui ont lu le "Sacrifice d'Andromède". Ce sera sans doute pas pour tout de suite parce que je peux pas me lancer dans un projet supplémentaire maintenant, mais j'ai décidé de lui faire une petite sœur. Plus de détails sur tumblr cet après-midi. (voir lien sur mon profil)**

* * *

><p><strong>Thaw<strong>

_by Silverr_

* * *

><p>Sur le ton de la plaisanterie, Seiya avait soutenu que Shun n'arriverait jamais à convaincre Ikki de sortir du lit si tôt pour aider à préparer le Manoir Kido en vue du banquet de Mademoiselle Saori, mais Hyoga, lui, n'en avait pas douté une seconde. Depuis la minute où il avait osé dire à Ikki de lâcher un peu la bride à Shun et d'arrêter de le traiter comme un bébé, le frère protecteur se transformait en véritable chaperon dès que le chevalier du Cygne se trouvait a proximité.<p>

Il aurait évidemment été parfaitement inutile de dire à cette tête de cochon de chevalier Phénix que son adolescent de frère finirait par s'agacer d'une telle attitude, et par se rebeller. Tout comme il aurait été inepte de lui faire remarquer qu'en fait, il n'y avait _aucune _raison de s'inquiéter, qu'il n'y avait _rien_ dont Shun eusse besoin d'être protégé, parce que Ikki aurait interprété ce type de remarque comme des aveux du genre de choses qui _auraient pu_ se produire. Pas qu'il y aurait eu des chances qu'elles se produisent : Hyoga était satisfait de l'amitié qui les liait, lui et Shun. Et s'il arrivait que de temps à autres, certains sentiments et pensées qui sortaient du périmètre de ce que le Cygne considérait comme bienséant se manifestent brièvement… Hé bien, il les contrôlait très bien, et ça ne regardait que lui.

- Je suis content que tu viennes ce matin, Ikki, dit Shun, sans se laisser démonter par la mauvaise humeur coutumière de son frère.

Il avait l'occasion de faire quelque chose avec ses amis qui n'induisait ni sang ni douleur ni morts potentielles et voilà qui promettait de changer merveilleusement. Il avait attendu cette fête toute la semaine.

- L'être humain n'est pas fait pour se lever si tôt, grogna Ikki en traînant les pieds pendant qu'ils montaient les marches vers l'entrée principale du Manoir.

Shun rit et ouvrit la porte. Il entrait dans le grand vestibule quand il vit Hyoga, debout à côté de Seiya et Shiryu. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à les rejoindre, Ikki le retint par le bras.

- Reste ici une minute, Shun.

- Euh… D'accord.

Il était perplexe, pourquoi Ikki ne le laissait-il pas aller retrouver les autres ? Hyoga et Shiryu le regardaient d'un air tranquille, alors il leur fit signe de la main pour dire bonjour. Quand Hyoga inclina la tête en souriant faiblement, il se sentit soulagé.

- Bonjour tout le monde, dit Tatsumi en qui traversa le salon à grandes enjambées en agitant un clipboard

- Mademoiselle Saori désire que le réveillon de ce soir, qui est organisé pour les employés de la Fondation Graad, soit un Noël occidental traditionnel. Nous avons douze heures pour le préparer. Je vais assigner à chacun d'entre vous une tâche très spécifique. Ne faites _rien d'autre_ que ce qui vous aura été assigné. Comme par exemple, placer des objets non autorisés dans le Manoir.

Il foudroya du regard Seiya, qui était en train de faire tourner entre ses doigts une branche de gui cachée dans son dos.

- Tatsumi, dit Ikki qui s'avança vers lui et lui prit le clipboard des mains. Tu as des choses à superviser qui sont beaucoup plus importantes que de nous expliquer comment accrocher des guirlandes et décorer un arbre.

Il parcourut les premières pages du bloc pincé sur la tablette.

- Je vais m'occuper de cette liste, toi, pendant ce temps, descends aux cuisines mettre la dinde aux marrons à rôtir. Ou va quelque part, n'importe où, mais barre-toi. Détends-toi un peu.

- Mais… mais…

Le front du majordome était déjà luisant de sueur.

- J'insiste, dit Ikki.

Il pressa l'épaule de Tatsumi, et Shun aurait juré avoir vu une étincelle passer dans le regard de son frère.

- D'a… d'accord.

Tatsumi quitta la salle, l'air hébété.

- Bon, écoutez tous, commença Ikki aussitôt qu'il fut parti, on va faire en sorte que ce soit la meilleure fête que Mademoiselle Saori ait jamais vue. Sans foirages!

Il fit courir son doigt le long de la première page, la tourna pour regarder la suivante puis retira les deux feuillets de la pince avant de les donner à Shun.

- Toi, Seiya et Shiryu, vous allez vous occuper de décorer les pièces. Il y a un plan de la maison et des instructions sur ce qui va où.

- Mais et…, Commença Shun en regardant Hyoga.

- Pas de _mais_, Shun.

Ikki lisait le reste des notes de Tatsumi.

- Tout le monde doit faire sa part de boulot, ici, alors vous feriez mieux de vous y mettre.

Il désigna les grandes caisses en bois alignées contre un des murs du vestibule, et regarda Shun y aller, suivi de Seiya et de Shiryu.

Hyoga, qui se tenait maintenant debout tout seul au milieu de la salle, croisa les bras et attendit, plus amusé qu'irrité.

- Vous cinq (Ikki se tourna vers Jabu, Ban, Nachi, Geki et Ichi qui étaient arrivéset se trouvaient agglutinés à côté de la porte d'entrée). Bois de chauffage. Des tonnes. Chaque bûche, chaque brindille que vous pourrez trouver. Je veux voir des tas de bois assez grands pour faire du feu dans chaque cheminée du manoir pendant tout le week-end.

- T'es sérieux ? Demanda Jabu tandis que les autres grognaient. Tout le week-end ? Pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est _festif_, répondit sévèrement le Phénix.

- Mademoiselle Saori ne pourrait pas juste faire _livrer_ du bois ? Demanda Nachi.

Ikki se contenta de hausser un sourcil. Les cinq chevaliers de bronze sortirent en toute hâte.

- Et moi ? Demanda Hyoga.

- Toi, dit Ikki avec un sourire, tu peux décorer _l'extérieur_ de la maison. Des stalactites aux avant-toits, du givre sur les fenêtres…. Et de la neige. Plein de neige. Tout autour de la maison. Assure-toi que le sol en soit recouvert, aussi loin que porte le regard depuis chaque fenêtre. Ça ressemblera pas à Noël sans neige. Et que ce soit assez épais pour que les invités puissent faire des bonshommes de neige et jouer dedans sans qu'on voie la pelouse.

- Ça va me prendre toute la journée, remarqua doucement le chevalier du Cygne. Et la majeure partie fondra quand le soleil sera plus haut.

- Hé bien dans ce cas, tu ferais mieux de t'y mettre tout de suite, dit Ikki. Puis il lui tourna le dos et se mit à parcourir les pages qui restaient attachées sur le clipboard.

Shun regarda Hyoga sortir, puis aida Seiya et Shiryu à déballer le contenu des caisses, révélant des sacs de gros nœuds en velours rouge, des paquets de guirlandes ornées de petites ampoules incolores et des boîtes remplies de fragiles ornements de verre.

Ikki ayant disparu avec ses notes, Seiya en profita pour croiser les bras et s'appuyer contre le mur en scrutant l'intérieur des caisses.

- C'est de la folie, dit-il. La maison va s'effondrer si on accroche tout ça.

Tatsumi déboula soudain dans la pièce, l'air très affairé.

- Moins de bavardages et plus de travail !

- On va avoir besoin d'une échelle, dit Shiryu. Et la liste mentionne aussi des guirlandes de pop-corn et de houx pour le sapin, où sont-elles ? Il n'y en a pas dans ces caisses.

- Et où est le sapin ?

- Le sapin est en route, dit Tatsumi. La décoration du vestibule doit être terminée avant qu'il n'arrive. Il y a une échelle dans la serre, et il n'y a pas de guirlandes dans les boîtes parce qu'elles doivent être faites à la main. Ils sont en train de faire faire du pop-corn, aux cuisines, ton amie Shunreï a dit qu'elle l'amènerait quand ce serait fini.

- Je vais chercher l'échelle, dit Seiya. Faire des guirlandes, c'est pas mon truc.

Il chopa sa veste sortit en courant. Pile à ce moment-là, Ikki revint dans le vestibule.

- Tout est sous contrôle, Tatsumi, dit-il sèchement. Je vais commencer à préparer les feux si ces cinq imbéciles arrivent à ramener du bois. Tu devrais me montrer les pièces du premier où il y a des cheminées à allumer.

Tatsumi cligna des yeux, surpris.

- Les chambres à coucher, et, euh… suis-moi.

Il partit vers les escaliers, Ikki sur ses talons. Shun, était occupé à consulter les feuillets que son frère lui avait donnés quand il s'aperçut qu'il ne restait plus que lui et Shiryu dans le vestibule. Il alla s'assoir à côté de lui.

- Shiryu, je peux te demander quelque chose ?

- Bien sûr, Shun, de quoi s'agit-il ? Répondit distraitement le chevalier du Dragon en continuant de trier les décorations.

- Tu crois que… Tu crois que des chevaliers peuvent devenir plus que des amis ?

- Plus ?

Shiryu déposa le paquet de bibelots en verre qu'il tenait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

- Rien, répliqua précipitamment Shun. Bon, il revient avec son échelle, Seiya ? On a des tas de guirlandes et de nœuds à accrocher !

- Oh, dit Shiryu en le regardant, l'air surpris. Tu parles de…

Mais avant qu'il ait pu finir sa phrase, des coups pressants furent frappés à la porte et Shun se hâta d'aller l'ouvrir. Seiya entra presqu'en courant avec une énorme échelle.

- Il fait de plus en plus froid dehors ! Je suis content qu'on soit bloqués ici à faire la déco d'intérieur !

Il appuya l'échelle contre l'un des hauts piliers du vestibule, attrapa le sac de nœuds que Shiryu lui tendait et grimpa tout en haut.

- On pourra en parler plus tard, si tu veux, proposa à voix basse le chevalier du Dragon.

D'une main, Shun stabilisait l'échelle et de l'autre, il dirigeait une guirlande lumineuse comme s'il s'était agi d'une de ses chaînes.

- D'accord, répondit-il.

Mais il regrettait d'avoir mis le sujet sur le tapis.

Hyoga s'était amusé en faisant les stalactites pour décorer les avant-toits. Le hic, c'était qu'il avait déjà pompé tellement de l'humidité ambiante qu'il ne restait presque rien pour la neige. Alors qu'il était occupé à se demander comment il allait s'y prendre pour injecter dans l'air au-dessus du Domaine Kido l'équivalent en eau d'un petit lac, les cinq chevaliers de bronze qui étaient de corvée de bois apparurent, marchant dans sa direction. Ils avaient les bras chargés de bûches et de bâtons.

- Il est taré, dit Jabu. C'est complètement trempé.

- On peut pas faire du feu avec ça, renchérit Geki. Ça va juste tout enfumer.

- Attendez, je vais essayer un truc, intervint le chevalier du Cygne. Déposez vos piles et reculez.

Il envoya une vague d'air glacé sur les tas de bois, et eux et l'herbe en dessous devinrent blancs de gel. Puis, après un instant, il envoya une seconde rafale qui transforma la couche de glace en flocons de givre qui se dispersèrent, laissant derrière eux un combustible nettement plus sec.

- Regardez ça, dit Ban. Du séchage à froid.

Hyoga suivit les cinq porteurs de bois dans le vestibule. Shiryu et Shunreï étaient assis dans une alcôve et enfilaient des guirlandes de houx et de popcorn pendant que Seiya, perché sur une longue échelle elle-même maintenue en place par Shun, accrochait de gros nœuds rouges et des guirlandes lumineuses en haut des piliers et au-dessus des portes.

Alors qu'ils se tenaient là, Ikki et Tatsumi arrivèrent, descendant les escaliers, discutant tranquillement.

- Le bois, dit Jabu d'un ton acerbe quand les deux arrivants s'aperçurent de leur présence. Où ça va?

Ikki leur fit signe de les suivre dans le grand salon qui se trouvait à gauche du hall d'entrée.

- Vous pouvez déposer le premier chargement ici. Je vous montrerai où va le reste quand vous reviendrez avec.

- Le _reste_ ! S'écria Ichi en laissant tomber sa brassée de bois qui se répandit sur le sol à grand bruit. On doit _encore_ aller en chercher ?

- Bien sûr, dit Tatsumi. Il y a quatorze cheminées dans le Manoir.

Les quatre autres chevaliers vinrent se délester de leur fardeau dans la pièce, le déposant dans un grand casier métallique. Une fois qu'ils en eurent terminé, Ikki prit quelques bûches, les balança dans le foyer, concentra un petite partie de son cosmos et fit un grand geste plein de conviction, s'attendant manifestement à ce que le bois s'enflamme. Mais tout ce que les bûches produisirent furent un bruit de sifflement et un petit filet de fumée.

Ikki se pencha pour regarder d'où venait le problème.

- Peut-être que tu devrais hypnotiser le bois, pour lui donner _l'illusion_ qu'il brûle ? Suggéra Jabu.

- Je n'en aurais pas _besoin_ si vous m'aviez ramené du bois sec.

- Hyoga était censé nous l'avoir séché, ajouta précipitamment la Licorne.

Relevant la tête en entendant prononcer le nom de Hyoga, Shun vit que le blond se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte du salon et qu'il le regardait. Il avait beaucoup de mal à s'habituer à cette nouvelle sensation qu'il s'était mis à éprouver à chaque fois que le Cygne posait les yeux sur lui. Une espèce de nervosité bizarre qui le chatouillait, lui donnant l'impression que Hyoga était un étranger, et qu'il le voyait pour la toute première fois.

Un étranger qui aurait pu lire ses pensées, et qui aurait su pour ses rêveries diurnes, celles qui étaient pleines de baisers, de peau nue et de pâles yeux bleus…

- La Terre appelle Shun ! Chantonna Seiya. Plus de lumières, s'il te plaît !

- Oh, tout de suite, dit Shun en agitant rapidement sa main libre, et une nouvelle guirlande électrique s'éleva dans les airs jusqu'au brun.

- Désolé ! Ajouta-t-il.

- Mais ça ne fait rien du tout ! Fit la voix coléreuse de Tatsumi, qu'ils entendaient depuis le salon.

- Ah ouais ? Répliqua celle d'Ikki sur le même ton.

Il y eut une brève explosion de cosmos, un cri (« Par les Ailes du Phénix ! ») et un gros nuage de fumée s'échappa de la pièce, envahissant le vestibule.

- _Maintenant_, ça fait quelque chose. Heureux ?

Ils entendirent un hurlement (« **Ikki** ! Comment oses-tu? ») suivi de bruits de pas précipités et de fenêtres qu'on ouvrait, puis le chevalier Phénix qui répondait :

- Détends-toi, au moins maintenant c'est allumé. Ça aurait été pire si j'avais pas pensé à ouvrir le conduit de la cheminée.

Il y eut alors des bruits de lutte, puis un glapissement outragé. Avant que Shun ait eu le temps d'aller vers la porte, Ikki sortit du salon, Tatsumi jeté par-dessus son épaule comme un sac de patates démesuré, se tortillant pour tenter de se dégager de son emprise et de la large main qui était fermement plaquée sur son derrière

- Cette tête rouge et complètement lisse, c'est carrément irrésistible… J'en ai pour cinq minutes. Ou dix, déclara le Phénix, pince-sans-rire, en s'éloignant. Bouche bée, Shun et Shiryu le regardèrent traverser la pièce et sortir.

- Ikki, qu'est-ce que tu…, commença Shun.

Mais son frère ne semblait pas disposé à répondre. Il continua de marcher jusqu'à être complètement hors de vue, les vociférations incohérentes de Tatsumi se perdant peu à peu dans le lointain, jusqu'à ce que quelque chose qui ressemblait de façon suspicieuse à la porte du cellier claque, et tout devint silencieux. Quelques instants plus tard, Ikki réapparut, _sans*_ Tatsumi et pointa les caisses du doigt.

- Terminez ça, le sapin va bientôt arriver.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as fait à Tatsumi ? Demanda Seiya du haut de son échelle, en riant.

- Il est occupé à choisir le vin pour le dîner, répondit Ikki.

Il regarda Shun et Hyoga, ses yeux allant de l'un à l'autre comme s'il mesurait la distance qui les séparait, comme s'il vérifiait qu'elle ne s'était pas réduite pendant son absence_. _Puis il marcha jusqu'à l'embrasure de la porte où se tenait Hyoga, s'arrêtant si près de lui que leurs torses se cognaient presque.

- Pourquoi t'es là à rien faire ? J'ai pas vu beaucoup de blanc dehors la dernière fois que j'ai regardé.

Shun fronça les sourcils. C'était peut-être ridicule, il commençait à avoir l'impression que son frère tentait délibérément de l'empêcher de _regarder_ Hyoga, en plus de lui parler. Et c'était stupide, non ? Qu'y avait-il de mal à regarder ? Il se déplaça un peu sur le côté, près de l'endroit où Shiryu et Shunreï étaient occupés à enfiler du popcorn et des baies de houx sur des fils, de manière à pouvoir voir le visage de Hyoga pendant qu'il répondait à Ikki.

- Il fait trop sec dehors pour faire de la neige, disait-il. Sans humidité, le froid ne fait rien du tout.

- De l'humidité ? Quoi, comme de la pluie ?

- Ou de la vapeur, répondit le Cygne avec un haussement d'épaules. Si tu veux pas lâcher ton idée de décor blanc, alors faire bouillir une rivière devrait fonctionner.

- Continuez de décorer, dit Ikki aux autres avant de se retourner vers Hyoga. Allons-y.

- C'était quoi, ça ? Demanda Seiya en descendant de l'échelle pour la déplacer jusqu'aux dernières colonnes, après que les deux aînés aient disparu dehors.

- Aucune idée, répondit Shun. On dirait qu'il en veut à Hyoga, mais je sais pas pourquoi.

- C'est dingue, c'est quand même _moi_ la grande gueule qui fout les gens en rogne, d'habitude. Hyoga, lui, c'est un discret. Il fait jamais de vagues.

Shiryu, toujours occupé à fabriquer sa guirlande, leva les yeux vers Shun mais ne dit rien.

Ikki et Hyoga revinrent un quart d'heure plus tard.

- Ça a marché ? Demanda Shun en voyant l'expression contrariée qu'affichait son frère.

- Non, mais il fera noir quand les invités arriveront, répondit ce dernier avec brusquerie. Ils s'en taperont qu'il y ait de la neige ou pas. …

Il leva la tête vers les décorations.

- Bon, ça suffit, décida-t-il. Maintenant grouillez vous de virer ces caisses du chemin. Je vais tirer Tatsumi du cellier et voir avec lui où va le sapin.

Les heures qui restaient avant que la fête commence filèrent à toute vitesse. Un Tatsumi docile désigna les emplacements de l'arbre et du reste du bois avant de disparaître dans les cuisines en emmenant Ikki et Shunreï, laissant les autres chevaliers de Bronze s'occuper du sapin.

Hyoga et Shiryu déballèrent des boules de verre de toutes les couleurs et des anges en cristal qu'ils passaient à Jabu et Ichi qui eux-mêmes les passaient à Shun, Seiya et Nachi qui, perchés sur l'échelle, les accrochaient avec les guirlandes pendant que Geki faisait lentement tourner l'énorme arbre. Hyoga se surprit à regarder Shun trop souvent – la ligne ferme de sa jambe tandis qu'il s'appuyait sur l'échelle, les muscles déliés de son bras tendu pour suspendre les angelots aux branches, l'aura qui semblait émaner de lui, mais ça c'était peut-être juste à cause de toutes ces guirlandes lumineuses.

_Périmètre_, se répétait-il. _Pé-ri-mè-tre._

Quant tout fut terminé, que les boîtes et sacs vides eurent été rangés dans les caisses en bois et ces dernières empilées dans un placard sous le grand escalier, Seiya sourit et sortit quelque chose de sa poche. C'était la branche de gui du matin même, un peu aplatie.

- Une dernière chose avant de la ranger, dit-il en le passant à Shun avant de déplacer l'échelle vers la porte qui menait vers la bibliothèque.

Perplexe, Hyoga regarda Shun détacher furtivement une feuille du gui et la mettre dans sa poche avant de le tendre à Seiya. Lorsqu'il se retourna et croisa par hasard le regard du chevalier du Cygne, il se détourna vivement.

Une fois le gui suspendu (niché dans les boucles des gros rubans rouges qui décoraient le haut de la porte), les chevaliers gagnèrent leurs chambres au premier étage pour prendre une douche et se changer avant la fête.

Une heure plus tard, le Manoir était bourré de gens, pour la plupart des employés de la Fondation Graad. Les décorations étincelaient, les feux crépitaient joyeusement dans les cheminées et de délicieuses odeurs se répandaient dans l'air depuis les cuisines. Tatsumi, vêtu d'un habit de maître d'hôtel à queue-de-pie, se montrait bavard et aimable, Ikki souriait presque. et Saori présidait, gracieuse et élégante.

Hyoga avait été ravi d'aider à tout préparer, mais les salles bondées étaient trop bruyantes et il y faisait trop chaud pour quelqu'un qui était si habitué à la beauté calme et infinie des glaciers. Il se faufila à l'extérieur et commença à faire le tour du Manoir, souriant légèrement en remarquant les gros flocons de neige qui avaient commencé à pleuvoir du ciel nuageux. Ikki allait l'avoir, finalement, sa féérie blanche. L'herbe crissait sous ses pas et il longea l'aile Nord du Manoir, dépassant les dépendances construites à côté des cuisines. Le vent hivernal balayait le paysage, charriant davantage de neige.

Alors qu'il marchait le long de l'aile Est, il aperçut une forme sombre ressemblant vaguement à une pagode qui se découpait au milieu des tourbillons blancs, et il se dirigea par là pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. C'était un gazébo** placé de manière à surplomber un petit étang dans lequel devait se refléter le lever du soleil, au matin. Même si l'eau était couverte de givre et que la lune n'était pas visible, c'était un bon endroit pour s'assoir et réfléchir.

- Tu ne t'amuses pas? Demanda Ikki. À te voir on dirait que quelqu'un vient de mourir.

- Oh, non, c'est une chouette fête, lui assura Shun qui parcourait la salle du regard en quête d'une chevelure blonde.

- Tu cherches Hyoga, dit Ikki en se pencha vers lui.

Ce n'était pas une question. Shun sentit sa respiration se bloquer quelque part dans sa gorge et son visage devenir rouge.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Ikki. Qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves de si _fascinant_, à ce mec?

- C'est mon ami, répondit Shun, incapable de regarder son frère en face.

- Ton ami ? Vraiment ? Je te vois pas chercher Seiya. Ou Shiryu. Ce sont tes amis aussi, non ?

Le chevalier Andromède finit par le regarder, un pli marquant son front.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es si désagréable ?

- Shun…

Ikki avait l'air fâché, mais juste à ce moment là, Saori et Tatsumi arrivèrent, accompagnés d'un savant et de sa femme qui voulaient féliciter Ikki pour la décoration et qui se mirent à l'inonder de compliments. Shun profita de cette occasion pour s'éclipser et plongea dans la foule, se frayant un chemin à travers le salon, jusque dans le vestibule. Il vit Seiya qui tenait une fille rieuse dans ses bras, juste en dessous du nœud dans lequel le gui était caché, et qui se penchait pour l'embrasser sur la joue, et ce spectacle le mit en colère, le rendit triste et… _envieux_ tout à la fois.

Il fallait qu'il trouve Hyoga.

Il grimpa les escaliers et courut dans une pièce vide où il se tint debout, immobile, étendant doucement son cosmos à la recherche de la lumière blanche et pure de la Croix du Sud.

Il entendit le bruit de pas légers s'approchant sur le sol enneigé et se tourna pour voir la silhouette de Shun émerger des rafales de neige.

- Te voilà, dit-il en contournant le banc pour venir se mettre face à lui.

- Et te voici, répondit Hyoga.

Sans y penser, il leva une main pour brosser quelques flocons qui s'étaient accrochés dans les cheveux de Shun… et s'arrêta. C'était une de ces choses qui se trouvaient en dehors du périmètre et qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre.

- Hyoga, dit Shun et levant la main à son tour et en attrapant son poignet tandis que de l'autre il cherchait quelque chose dans ses poches.

- Toute la semaine j'ai espéré faire ça, poursuivit-il et Hyoga sentit son cœur battre dans sa gorge quand il leva la feuille de gui.

- Shun, souffla-t-il, réchauffé par une vague soudaine de la cosmo-énergie d'Andromède alors que Shun tenait le gui en l'air et se penchait pour l'embrasser, sentant son périmètre glacé fondre comme neige au soleil quand il s'assit sur ses genoux et mit ses bras autour de son cou. Il se sentit d'embraser de bonheurpendant qu'ils s'étreignaient, se serrant étroitement l'un contre l'autre et s'embrassant encore tandis qu'autour d'eux, la neige dansait en tombant, recouvrant le monde d'un tapis merveilleux.

*_Sans_ : En Français dans le texte

** Gazèbo : Kiosque de jardin typé Japonais

**J'ai pris énormément de plaisir à travailler sur ce texte et à le traduire. J'espère qu'il vous amusera autant qu'il m'a amusée (en le lisant j'ai souris bêtement tout du long, parce c'était à la fois trop mignon et attendrissant et trop drôle.**

**Si vous vous êtes posé des questions sur Ikki et Tatsumi, c'est normal. Non, il ne s'est rien passé mais l'innuendo n'en était pas moins volontaire.**


End file.
